Starting Again, Learning Anew
by vesperaer
Summary: After being betrayed by his wife, Harry Potter is given a chance to start over by Luna Lovegood. What will he discover when he starts again? On Hiatus while I organize my thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A classic Do-Over, because I've always wanted to write one.

* * *

Harry sat in his best friend's home, glaring at the fireplace as if it had offended him, slowly sipping his third glass of firewhiskey. He was angry. No, he was furious. And he was hurt. It was as if someone had ripped his heart out before stabbing it repeatedly. Had Harry not been such a strong person, who had gone through so much, it might have broken him. As it was, it was a very near thing. Had it not been for his best friend, he might be doing a lot worse than drinking.

A sudden surge of anger overcame him, thinking about what she had done. What Ginny had done to him. What the Weasley family had done. He threw the glass into the fire, where it shattered, and buried his face in his hands. He was nearly weeping.

Luna Lovegood rushed into the room, looking more frazzled than her dreamlike air would usually allow.

"Harry? What was that noise?"

"'m sorry, Luna. Broke your glass." Harry slurred more than spoke.

"Here." Luna summoned a pot of tea and two cups from the kitchen. "You need to have something besides firewhiskey, Harry."

"Don't want it. Wanna forget."

"But, Harry, it won't go away. You have do face it."

"Don' wanna."

"Harry Potter. Are you just going to sit there and wallow in your misery while Ginny goes and has an affair with Marcus Flint?"

"Yes. I don't care about that. He can have her, for all I care. They deserve each other."

Luna was concerned. Apparently, there was something that Harry wasn't telling her.

"But, Harry, why? Don't you love Ginny?"

Here, Harry let out a barking laugh. "Love that shrieking harpy? Never have, never will."

"But you married her!'

"Two words, Luna. Amortentia. Potion."

Luna was horrified. The Amortentia potion was the most powerful love potion in existence. To be dosed with it, as Harry seemed to have been, was highly immoral, as well as illegal.

"For how long?" she whispered.

"Since sixth year." Harry replied quietly.

Luna was silent, internally scolding herself. She should have noticed. She should have Seen something like this. How had she not noticed? Looking back, Harry did fall for Ginny awfully quickly, after have no previous attraction to her. And when he fell, he fell hard. But as the muggles said, hindsight was 20/20. Whatever that meant.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." was the only thing she could think of to say. What else could you say to a friend when learning that their entire marriage had been a fraud?

Harry chuckled lowly. "And you know what the worst part is? Ginny never even loved me. She was after my fame and money."

Luna moved to sit next to Harry, stroking his hair as he leaned into her arms. And finally, Harry Potter allowed himself to cry.

After Harry fell asleep, Luna levitated him over to her bed, where she tucked in the sleeping man. She would take the couch that night, and ponder what she could do to help her friend. Luna Lovegood, for all of her eccentricities, was a powerful and brilliant witch, with the untapped potential of a seer. And there must be something that she could do for Harry.

The next morning, Harry awoke to Luna being back to her normal, ethereal self. She had made pancakes for breakfast, though Harry wasn't allowed syrup, as it apparently attracted Knials, tiny insect like creatures who would infest a house and cause the residents to forget to set the wards.

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning, Luna?" Harry finally asked.

"I've figured out a solution to your problem." she replied, stuffing a forkful of buttered pancakes into her mouth.

Harry snorted. "What, am I going to go back in time and prevent Ginny from giving me the potion in the first place?" For that was the only solution he could see.

Luna pouted. "How did you know!? You ruined the surprise."

Harry gaped. "You can't be serious, Luna. That's impossible! It would cause some kind of paradox, or something, wouldn't it?"

"That would be right - if there were two versions of you running around. But since you'll be traveling back only in soul, and then taking over the body of your younger self, that shouldn't be a problem."

Harry collapsed back into his seat, his head resting in his hands. "Luna." he said, his voice muffled. "Luna, what you are saying is madness. It's crazy! I mean, first, as far as I'm aware, it's impossible. Second, even if it were possible, wouldn't it be better for me to remain here, and just straighten out my life the best I can?"

Luna looked at him as if he was a very small child, and she was educating him on something very, very simple. "Harry. Think of all the good you could do with your foreknowledge. You could get Sirius out of Azkaban years earlier. You could prevent his death, and Remus's, and Tonks! You could end the war early, maybe even stop Voldemort before he has risen. Think of all you know now, and think of what you could change!"

Listening to her, Harry had to admit that she had a point. Just being able to save Remus and Sirius and Tonks... and Dobby. And Hedwig. And Snape, and Dumbledore. And Fred. And everyone else who had died.

"You're right, Luna. It would be amazing, if I could go back and do it again, knowing what I know. But how? How would I do that? It's impossible."

Luna looked rather like a cat who had caught a canary. "Not impossible. You must remember, my mother experimented with spells, before she died."

Harry nodded. He had heard the tragic story of the death of Luna's mother.

"Well, one of the spells she was working on was a trans-dimentional one, and another was one to travel through time. I've been workong on expanding her work for quite some time, and I've made a lot of progress. It should be able to send your soul back in time, to your younger body."

Harry gaped. He knew that Luna was brilliant, of course, but this was beyond anything he had ever expected from her. She was even acting in a reasonable, logical way. Was the world ending? He rather thought that it must be.

"Okay. Okay, Luna, what if I do this? What about you? Can you come back with me?"

Luna shook her head sadly. "No, Harry. I have to be the one to cast the spell on you, so you will have to go alone."

"But what will happen to you?"

"I'll live out the rest of my life in peace, knowing that you are happy in a new life, with another me."

And Harry could tell that Luna was sincere.

"...Alright. I'll do it. When... when will you be ready?"

Luna looked like Christmas had come early. "Wonderful, Harry! I'll be ready this evening."

Harry almost choked on the sip of coffee he was drinking. "This evening! You'll be ready that fast?"

"I've been preparing this spell for a long time. I knew that sooner or later you might want to use it."

Harry shook his head. He never quite understood Luna, and he supposed that he never would. He rather liked it that way, though. It made Luna, Luna.

But was he making the right decision? Harry didn't know. He knew that a lot of what he had been told, especially when he was younger, was a lie. He was ignorant about much of the Wizarding World and it's traditions. It had been something he had always been planning on rectifying, but he had never seemed to have the time. And Ginny and Ron had always seemed to think that it was a waste, anyway, and that had influenced him as well.

Maybe that was something he could change in his new life. He grinned. A new life. The ability to do it all again. Many would kill for the opportunity, he knew. And with his position in the world, he could influence a great many things.

Yes, he was making the right decision. Now, to wait.

Harry spent most of his day contemplating what he would do, and how he would deal with missing his friends. True, they wouldn't really be gone, as he would be encountering versions of them, but it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't have experienced the same things that they had in this life.

It would be a sacrifice on his part. But it would be worth it in the end. To have Teddy grow up with his father and mother. To have Sirius' name be cleared. To avoid Ginny Weasley at all costs.

So, perhaps he was a tad bit selfish. Wasn't everybody? And Harry thought that after all he had done for the world, he deserved to be selfish.

By the time Luna came out and told him that she was ready, his mind was made up. He would go through with it. He would redo his life.

He followed Luna into her basement. She had changed into a set of white robes, and her blonde hair fell loose about her face. On the floor, a pentacle was inscribed, in a substance that looked and awful lot like blood. Harry decided he didn't want to know.

"Harry, are you sure?" Luna asked, one last time.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure Luna. Thank you."

"Once we begin, there is no backing out. You understand? No changing your mind."

"I understand. I'm ready."

Luna smiled at him. "I'm glad. You've got to take off your clothes, and get into the circle. I'll do the rest."

Harry blushed. "Take off my clothes?" He almost squeaked.

Luna laughed at his reaction. "Yes, you have to be naked for the ritual to work. You have to be pure."

Grumbling to himself about nonsense rituals and idiotic requirements, he undressed, folding his clothing neatly in pile. His face and neck were a bright shade of red, and he kept his hands in front of himself, not wanting Luna to see anymore than she already had.

Luna barely restrained herself from leering at the man, forcing herself to remain in the spirit of the solemn ritual.

"Ready to begin, Harry?"

"I'm ready."

Holding a ritual dagger in her hands, Luna raised it up over her head.

"I call on you, the Guardians of the North. I call on you, the Guardians of the West. I call on you, the Guardians of the South. I call on you, Oh Guardians, to watch over this Ritual of Time, and protect us and guide us."

Harry could feel the magic in the air. It was heavy, and he felt it in his very soul. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, and he felt nearly euphoric.

"Harry." He heard Luna call his name. Was that his name? Harry? He thought so.

"Yes, Luna?" he said, a wide grin on his face.

"The ritual is started. There is no backing out now."

"Okay. I'm still prepared."

"There's something I have to tell you Harry. I wasn't completely honest with you about the requirements of the ritual."

This caught Harry's attention, and the grin faded from his face. That was not something he wanted to head.

"What do you mean, Luna?"

"The Ritual requires a sacrifice. A human life, to complete it. An old life for a new life."

Harry was horrified. "Luna! No, Luna, don't!" he shouted, forgetting about his nakedness as he stepped forward, but there was an invisible barrier surrounding the pentagram. He banged his fist against it, screaming for Luna to stop.

"Luna, NO. Don't do it, it's not worth your life! Stop it, please!"

Luna merely smiled at him sadly. "It is worth it, though. Oh, Harry, there is so much you don't know. But I trust you. I trust yout to fix it. To save everyone."

Ignoring Harry's pleading, Luna continued with the ritual.

"Oh, Janus, mighty God of new Beginnings and Time, of Doorways and Transitions, hear me! I beg of you, send this man, Harry James Potter, into the past. Send him to when he can do the most good. In return for this boon, I offer my own life."

There was an almighty flash of pure white light, and the last thing that that Harry saw was Luna collapsing, lifeless, onto the floor. He screamed, and then it was all dark.

* * *

With a loud gasp, Harry woke up. Breathing heavily, he scrambled for his glasses. Putting them on, he realized that he was once again in Dudley's second bedroom. Standing on shaking legs, he clutched the bedpost, his eyes tearing up. Luna. Oh, Luna, his dear Luna Lovegood. What had she done?

"Oh, Luna..."

He took a moment of silence, remembering her friend as she had been, in all her glory.

Opening his eyes, he wiped the tears away. There was only one thing to do now. Live his life to the fullest, and make Luna as happy as he possibly could. And he had to figure out what Luna meant. What didn't he know? And what did he have to fix?

He shook his head. There would be time for that later. Now, he had to figure out where, or rather, when, he was.

Looking in the convenient mirror in his bedroom, he gave himself a good look over. He was quite a bit shorter than he had been, and much thinner. Judging by his haircut, clothes, and his general surroundings, he hadn't even started first year yet. But looking around, he had his trunk and books, so he must have already gone to Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

He wondered what day it was, exactly. Harry didn't have a calender in his room, so he would have to find out from his aunt and uncle. Joy.

It appeared to be morning. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard his aunt's shrieking voice.

"Boy! Get up and make breakfast!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed his wand. Unfornately, he didn't have a proper holster in his posession, so he stuck it in his pocket, making sure that it was pointing away from anything important.

Heading downstairs, he glared at his uncle, before heading into the kitchen. He would cooperate to their petty demands. For now.

Making bacon, eggs, and toast, he put the plates full of food on the table, not taking anything for himself.

"I'm going out." he announced to his relatives.

Vernon looked at him suspiciously. "Where? Don't expect me to drive you anywhere, boy!"

"I'll catch the bus. Be back by dinner, Vernon!"

With that, Harry bounded out of the house. Once he was at the street, he stuck out his wand. And with a boom, the Knight Bus appeared.

Interupting Stan's rather boring speech, Harry stuffed a galleon in his hand, boarding the bus. It was filled with an assortment of comfortable looking armchairs, and Harry picked one near the door.

"Diagon Alley, please." he told Stan.

"Right away, sir, right away!"

About ten minutes and three stops later, the Knight Bus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Thanking Stan and Ernie, Harry stepped out of the bus, and into the pub.

The Leaky was busy, bustling with witches and wizards, as usual. Harry grinned, glad to see it. He remembered, during the war, how it had been empty. He was determined that something like that would ever happen again.

He slipped quietly through the bar, to the back entrance, where he found the wall that was guarding Diagon. Tapping the correct brick, the archway opened, and Harry entered.

There was no time to stand around, gaping. He had to go to Gringotts, to get more money out of the bank. If he wanted to be properly prepared for Hogwarts, he needed a few more supplies. And he wanted to get a head start on learning about proper wizarding etiquette.

As he entered Gringotts, he realized that he didn't have his key. Hagrid had taken it with him. Fortunately, Harry knew that there were other ways to access one's account.

Walking up to a free goblin, he spoke.

"Excuse me, but I need to access my vault. I don't have my key, though. Is there any way I can still get to it?" He had decided to play the ignorant child. It wouldn't do for him to seem to know more than he ought.

The goblin looked rather irritated. Handing Harry a sharp quill and a piece of parchment, he spoke.

"Sign your full name here."

Bracing himself, for he recognized it as a Blood Quill, he signed his name in his blood.

The goblin prompty took the parchment and quill back, and examined the signature.

"Hmm. Harry James Potter. The Potter Vault and the Harper Vault."

"Wait a moment. The Harper Vault? What is that?"

If possible, the goblin looked even more irritated.

"The Harper Family was an old pureblood family. The last heir willed the vault to you after you defeated the Dark Lord."

"How come I have never hear this before?" Harry demanded.

The goblin shrugged.

"You must never have asked."

Infuriated, Harry took the two keys that were handed to him, and followed another goblin to a cart, which he boarded. The fast ride down to the Harper vault was exhilerating, as always, but Harry couldn't enjoy it. How could he have not heard of the Harper Vault in his first life? He shook his head. It was a mystery he would have to figure out at another time, for they had arrived at the vault.

Entering, Harry looked around. It was a decent enough vault, with about the same amount of gold as the Potter Vault. Harry decided to leave it untouched. He would keep it as an emergency fund.

Riding up to the Potter vault, he topped off his pouch of gold, ready for a shopping spree. Well, a book spree. He needed to learn more about his world, and it's history.

Heading straight to Flourish and Blotts, intent on buying everything he needed there. Starting at the history section, he began to fill his basket, starting with Hogwarts, A History. He never had read it.

An hour later, he had filled the basket to the brim, even with the expansion charm on it, and he lugged it to the counter.

The shopkeeper didn't even raise and eye, no doubt used to budding Ravenclaws attempting to empty his store.

His wallet considerably lighter, Harry left the store. He had paid extra for a bag with a powerful expanding charm and featherlight charm on it, and it was much easier to carry.

Harry had one more stop to make. Borgin and Burkes, in Knockturn Alley. He wanted to see what kind of objects the place held, now that he knew that Voldemort had once been employed there.

He pulled the cloak he had brought over his head, and entered the foreboding alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Knockturn Alley was even more dark than Harry remembered from his second year. Maybe it was because Harry had grown more observant, with his Auror training, and noticed things that he hadn't before. Vampires, lurking in the shadows. Young children, barefoot, begging for a knut. Prostitutes, leering at him as he passed, no doubt noticing the expensive cut of his cloak and wondering if he might be a good client for them, despite his apparent age.

Harry knew that these were the "undesirables" of the wizarding community. They lived in Knockturn because they had nowhere else to go. They certainly weren't welcome in Diagon. It was one of the things that had bothered him most about the wizarding world. Anything that wasn't approved of, anything that was seen as lesser or unwanted was immediately branded as "dark."

It made Harry think. He had only figured it out a year or two previous, and it had started to change his opinions of everything. What did it mean, to be dark? Was it just legalities? Was it what the Ministry or public opinion thought was dark? Or was it something more?

Harry wasn't sure any longer. He had been doubting the things he had been told, and what he had learned, and he knew that this fresh start was his opportunity to learn, and find out what was true, and what was a lie.

He knew that the best way to start was to read things from that were written in a "dark" perspective. He wanted to understand the appeal of the dark, to understand what drew a person in that direction. Was it just a person being power-hungry? But one could gain power on the light side, as well. Perhaps it was something else.

Lost in his musings, Harry almost passed his destination. Turning around, he cautiously pushed the door open to Borgin and Burkes, straightening his shoulders. He had gone undercover in Knockturn before, as an auror, and he knew how to behave. Even if he was in the guise of a child at the moment.

He began to look around, seeing some familiar items. The Hand of Glory, the necklace that had cursed Katie Bell in his sixth year. He was half tempted to buy the items, just to make sure that they didn't fall in the wrong hands, but knew that making too many expensive purchases right away, with him being an unknown entity, might draw suspicion down upon him.

His attention was drawn to a bookshelf, filled with old and worn tomes. Just what he was looking for. He began to scan the titles, looking for something on history, rather than just books dark spells and how to perform them, and potions books. Finally, he saw something that grabbed his attention.

"A History of Pureblood Persecution, by J. E. Lovette." he murmered aloud. No doubt, it was completely biased, but Harry thought he would be able to read between the lines, and with what he already knew of pureblood dogma, knew that he would be able to learn something new from this book.

He continued to scan the titles, until one more caught his attention. The text of the title seemed blurry for a moment, before it cleared. It simply read, "Parselmagic."

"What on earth...?" Harry whispered, running his finger down the spine of the book. He had heard of parselmagic, when he had gone searching for answers about his ability. Though he had assumed that it would go away when the Horcrux was gone from his soul, it never had left him. The most he had seen about Parselmagic was brief references to the possibility. He had never expected to find a book about it, especially not in the open like that.

Taking the two books that he intended to purchase, he brought them up to the counter, where Borgin waited. Oddly enough, Harry had not noticed him upon his entrance. Unusual, for someone who had been trained to be observant.

Harry shrugged it off. The man must have been in the back room or something.

"I would like to purchase these, please." Harry said firmly, thouh still trying to act his apparent age.

Borgin smiled down at him, and it was not a kind smile. "Of course, young man." he said. His voice was almost slimy in tone.

"That will be twenty galleons, young master."

Without protest, Harry handed over the coins. He knew that books like that would be expensive, and he didn't feel like haggling over the price. Adding the newest additions to his book bag, he exited the dark shop into the dark alley.

Looking around, he wondered if there was anything else he need from Knockturn. He remembered a fairly respectable shop from the future, which sold dragonhide duelling robes and other things one might fine useful for fighting. He wondered if it existed already.

Making his way through the Alley to where he remembered the shop to be, he grinned when he saw that it was there. Morgoth's Magical Protections, just as he remembered. Well, maybe a little bit newer than he remembered.

Entering, he looked around. There were dragon hide robes, robes made from the silk of an acromantula. Enchanged daggars and knives. Even bows and arrows. All very traditional, of course, and mostly for show nowadays. Weapons like that were often carried in case one was disarmed of their wand, or to show off ones skill.

But Harry wasn't interested in one of the weapons, at least not yet. Or the robes, since he would grow out of them too fast. No, he had come for a wand holster. Harry knew that Morgoth's was the best place to get one. The man was a genius when it came to dragonhide and other materials.

"Can I help you?" he heard. Harry stopped himself from jumping at the sudden voice. He turned, and there was Morgoth himself.

"Er, hello. I'm looking for a wand holster, and I was referred here by a friend." Harry said, trying to keep a confidant air in his voice.

"You seem a bit young to be wanting a holster." Morgoth said, curious.

Harry frowned. "I was told it's best to use one, rather than a pocket. And besides, isn't it best to start practicing with it now?"

The other man chuckled. "Too right you are! I wish there were more young ones like you. Come this way, we'll get you measured up."

Morgoth lead Harry into a back room, looking him over.

"Extend your wand arm, and let me see your wand. I'll need both."

Though rather hesitant to give his wand up to anyone, he knew from experience that Morgoth was both honorable and trustworthy, and so he handed him his wand, before extending his right arm.

Pulling out a measuring tape, he first measured Harry's wand, both length and width. Handing it back to the apparent youth, he continued to measure his arm, in any way possible.

"Right, there we are. Come back in a week, and it'll be finished."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you in a week's time."

His business finished in Knockturn, Harry left the Alley, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had no more business today, having enough books to last him through rest of the summer. Of course, he would have to return in a week to pick up his wand holster, but that would be a simple matter, easily taken care of. He planned to read for most of the rest of the holiday, learning as much as he could before he started his first year of Hogwarts... again. Harry flexed his arm.

"It's perfect, Mr. Morgoth!" he exclaimed, admiring the wand holster. It was made from the gray hide of the Ukrainian Ironbelly, and Harry loved it.

Morgoth smiled. "Come back in a couple of years to get it refitted." He said. He was already ratherfond of the strange boy who had come into his shop, and hoped that one day the boy would trust him enough to reveal his identity.

Exiting the shop, Harry made his way out of Knockturn Alley and back to Privet Drive. He still had a stack of books to read before he went to school, and he wanted to get back to Privet Drive and continue working on them.

He had already finished A History of Pureblood Persecution, which had been a most fascinating read. Of course, it was entirely overblown, and full of exaggerations, but nonetheless Harry found it enlightening. Purebloods weren't really persecuted, of course, though apparently some like to think that they were. But their traditions were slowly dying out.

Apparently, as muggleborns entered the wizarding world, they brought their own muggle traditions with them, and most failed to learn of the traditions of the world they now belonged to. Most purebloods didn't lay down and let the muggleborns take over, quite the contrary. But some were so welcoming of muggleborns, so eager to make them feel comfortable, that they allowed muggle customs to overtake their own.

It was so bad that Harry, who had lived so long in the wizarding world, had never heard of quite a lot of the wizarding traditions mentioned in the book. He didn't even know that there was a wizarding religion, or wizarding holidays.

He began to wonder why he had never learned of this before. It was true, in his first life he hadn't been the most studious person, something he was beginning to regret. But he assumed that someone would have told him something of this. Even Hermione, though muggleborn, read so much that she must have stumbled accross something about it.

Or maybe Hermione, as dear a friend as she was, had also hung on to muggle traditions.

He was determined to learn more.  
September the first arrived far quicker than Harry had anticipated.

He wasn't sure that he was ready for Hogwarts. He knew what was going to happen, of course, but also knew that the more he changed, the less his foreknowledge would mean. He would have to make a choice. Either change things radically, or change as little as possible, so as to be prepared.

It was an easy choice, really.

Harry had once again gotten his uncle to drive him to King's Cross. This time, he knew how to get onto Platform 9 3/4, and he wondered if he ought to wait for the Weasley's to show him the way.

But Harry didn't really want to see Ginny. He knew, logically, that she was just an innocent 10 year old girl, who had never done him any wrong. But all he could think of was the woman that she had grown up to be, the woman who had used him. It was too much at the moment.

So he merely got on the platform. He wished that Luna was there. Harry missed his friend, the woman who had sacrificed her life to give him a second chance. He wanted to make her happy. And he knew that she was lonely. Perhaps he could find an excuse to write her...

Harry boarded the train, walking confidently down the familiar corridors, looking for a familiar face.

Finally, he found her. Glancing into a compartment, there she was. Hermione Granger, along with Neville Longbottom. Two people who would turn out to be loyal friends.

Knocking, he entered. "Hello. Mind if I join you?"

Neville looked rather nervous, but Hermione smiled.

"Of course! I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom."

Sitting down, Harry introduced himself. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you really? I've read all about you, you know. You're quite famous."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess." he said, noncommitally.

Neville spoke up. "Is it true? Do you really have the scar?"

Harry merely pushed his bangs back, showing off the lightening bolt scar.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm not used to all this. I only found out about magic this year, and I had no idea I was so well known until my birthday."

Hermione and Neville both looked shocked. They had both assumed that Harry Potter was raised by some reclusive wizarding family.

"You were raised by muggles, then?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. Right nasty ones, too. I'm so glad to be away."

"They couldn't have been that bad. They're related to you, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, my aunt, uncle, and cousin. But they hate magic."

Neville nodded, like he knew exactly what Harry was talking about. "I've heard some muggles are like that."

Hermione looked rather outraged. "My parents were thrilled to hear that I was a witch! Not all muggles are like that!"

Harry smiled slightly. There was his Hermione. "I know that. But you can't deny that some non-magical people are just uncomfortable knowing about the wizarding world."

Hermione had to concede the point. "I suppose you're right."

Just then, Neville made a rather despairing noise. "Trevor! My toad, Trevor, he's missing!"

"We'll find him, Neville." Hermione said, consolingly. "Come on, Harry. Let's go look for Neville's toad."

The three new friend walked through the corridors of the train, peering into compartments and inquiring about the toad. But they had no luck, and soon enough it was time for them to change into their robes.

It was rather hard for Harry to pretend to be eleven again. It was strange, being so much older than his former contemporaries. He was the age of some of his professors, and wasn't that strange.

Harry had been thinking that he would be able to keep it a secret, his coming back in time. But now he was beginning to believe that he might have to tell someone. Anyone, just so that he wouldn't have to bear the burden alone. Not for the first time, he wished that Luna could have come back with him.

But who was he to tell? Not Dumbledore. He loved Dumbledore, like a grandfather. But Harry didn't know that he could ever trust the man. No, it had to be someone he could trust. And someone to whom he could prove his claims. And there was only one person who came to mind.

Severus Snape.  
Harry was glad to see Hagrid again. His old, dependable friend. And then McGonagall, and just Hogwarts. He had missed Hogwarts. There was the Head Table, and if he looked around, all of his old friends.

But it was strange, knowing how things would go. If he wanted to, he could name off how all of his peers would be sorted.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called his name. Nervously, Harry made his way up to the front of the Great Hall. He wondered if his plan would work. As much as he loved being a Gryffindor, he wanted to be in Ravenclaw this time around. He wanted to be there for Luna.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter. Back again, are we? My, my, a time traveller. I can't say I've seen anything like this before, in all my years."

"Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw." Harry thought.

"Ravenclaw, eh? Not really for you, Mr. Potter. It takes more than experience to be a member of that House. No, I think for you..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Great Hall was silent for a moment. Harry was in shock, himself. He had never expected to be put in Slytherin! Not after he had wished so hard for Ravenclaw.

Slowly, he stood, handing the had back to McGonagall, and heading over to Slytherin table. He wasn't disappointed, not exactly. He had learned, over the years, of the values of Slytherin House.

He took a seat next to Draco Malfoy. Since they hadn't had any kind of confrontation on the train, there was no hostility between them.

At the end of the Sorting, Draco spoke to him.

"So, you're Harry Potter, eh? I don't think anyone expected you to be in Slytherin."

Harry shot him a wry grin. Though he and Malfoy had never learned to get on, he didn't have the amount of animosity towards the other boy that he once had, so it was easy to speak to him.

"Yeah, I think I shocked everyone." he said, grinning.

Blaise Zabini spoke up. "You don't seem like anything we were expecting. I think everyone thought you would go to Gryffindor."

Harry laughed a bit. "Yeah, I suppose. I'm much more pleased with Slytherin, though."

And it was true. He didn't think he could deal with the rambunctiousness of the Gryffindors very well.

Harry glanced up at the head table. Snape was glancing at him ever so often, a frown on his face. No doubt he had thrown the man. Well, Snape was in for an even greater surprise.

Once the feast was over, Harry joined the rest of his fellow first years as they followed the prefects to the common room. He tried to pretend that everything was new, but it was difficult.

They were directed to their dorms, but instead of accompanying them, Harry turned towards the Prefect, Julian Rosier.

"Excuse me, but is there any way I could speak to Professor Snape tonight?"

If there was one upside to his sorting, it was that he could speak to Snape sooner, and be closer to the possible ally.

Rosier looked at him, surprised. "Well, I suppose so. Come along."

He followed the prefect through the corridors, until they reached Professor Snape's office. Knocking, the two entered.

"Professor? Potter here wanted to speak with you tonight."

Snape looked down his long nose at Harry, disdain in his eyes. "Oh, is that so? Off you go, Rosier. I'll escort Potter back."

Rosier nodded, and shut the door behind him as he left.

"What is it, Potter? Want to request a resorting? Or perhaps you want a private room?" he sneered.

Knowing that the room would be as secure as Harry would find in Hogwarts, except perhaps for the Headmaster's office, Harry was frank. He saw no point in beating around the bush.

"You owe me a Life Debt. From when my father saved your life. And you swore your loyalty to me, after Voldemort said that he would kill my mother."

For the first time in either life, Harry saw Snape totally in shock.

"Who told you that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I have you attention now? I want you to dose me with Veritaserum. There's no way you'll believe me otherwise."

Snape looked at him like he was insane, but stood. After all, when else would he get the chance to question the boy? And besides, he would need proof that he was being blackmailed.

"Very well, Potter. I'll dose you, if you wish."

He had a rather evil smirk on his face.

Harry looked up at him expectantly. "Just ask me how I got here, while you're at it."

"Of course, Potter. Open."

Harry obediently opened his mouth, and three drops of the potions landed on his tongue.

"How did you get here?"

"Time travel."


End file.
